


Good Night Moon, Good Night Sun, Good Night Bucky, And Lil' Honeybun

by AvaKelly



Series: Bits and Pieces [31]
Category: Marvel
Genre: Bucky Bear - Freeform, Established Relationship, M/M, Plushie, fluff with plot, night time rituals
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-03
Updated: 2020-08-03
Packaged: 2021-03-06 06:35:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,406
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25698922
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AvaKelly/pseuds/AvaKelly
Summary: Clint and Bucky are stuck on opposite shift rotations, so they use the Bucky bear to keep each other company while they sleep.
Relationships: James "Bucky" Barnes/Clint Barton
Series: Bits and Pieces [31]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/313490
Comments: 74
Kudos: 152





	Good Night Moon, Good Night Sun, Good Night Bucky, And Lil' Honeybun

**Author's Note:**

  * For [GreyishBlue](https://archiveofourown.org/users/GreyishBlue/gifts).



> Happy birthday, Bobbi! It's a little late, with fancy coffee, but what is time anyway. Please enjoy!
> 
> Plot bunny credit goes to GreishBlue, thank you so much!
> 
> Many thanks to [clintscoffeepot](https://archiveofourown.org/users/clintscoffeepot) for the beta!
> 
> In the meantime, hello, I am still here. Freshly back into writing. Sacrifice something to the muses. Working on long angsty fic, chain update, etc. It's not exactly fast progress, but it's progress! Stay safe out there!

"This sucks. Everything sucks."

Bucky chuckles and Clint tries to glare but he can't quite manage because Bucky in the morning surrounded by the smell of coffee is like taking two of his favorite things, wrapping them in each other, and Clint is just weak. 

"It's not that bad," Bucky says. "You're only on the third shift for two weeks. It will be over before you know it."

Clint whines and stretches toward the coffee machine, but Bucky's still holding onto him with one arm around the middle. 

"And you're on first and that means you gotta _be there_ when I sign off which means you have to leave way before I get home and I won't see you."

"Clint," Bucky says with a laugh. It does something to Clint's insides. "You'll see me in the afternoon. Now, you need to sleep and I need to go report for duty. You're lucky I got called in late today."

"But I can't sleep without you," Clint says one last time, pleading, but Bucky must be a trained operatieve or something, because he doesn't relent. _Or does he_ , Clint thinks when Bucky sighs. 

"I was saving this for your birthday, but come on."

He drags Clint to the bedroom, rummages in the bottom drawer of the dresser, and emerges with a—

"Bucky bear?"

"Yes. He's gonna stay with you while I'm gone. You need sleep, doll. Come on."

It's the endearment more than anything, said in that tender way Bucky gets, that convinces Clint to climb in bed. 

"Gonna miss you," he says, clutching at the plushie. 

Bucky kisses his forehead as he tucks the comforter around him. "Me too. Sleep tight."

~

It takes two days to fall into a routine. Clint's still mad at Fury and his idea of punishment. Couldn't he have given them a pay cut, like a regular director? No, he had to go and be a smart ass about it. Nat and Sam have been laughing at them, but the worst are Steve's sympathetic faces. 

The routine, however, is not that bad. Clint wakes in the afternoon and goes to pick Bucky up from his shift. They eat together, then either train or go sightseeing, maybe a movie if they're both inclined to sit in the dark for a couple of hours. At midnight, Clint enters his shift and Bucky needs sleep, so around eleven they part ways. In the morning, the plushie waits for him on the pillow, little arms spread wide. 

Today, a note sits on its chest—a heart and _Sweet dreams, doll_ written underneath. 

Aw. The sap. 

Clint kisses the note and the plushie, and grabs the post-its from the desk. 

_Wanna name it. How about Honeybun?_

The next day, the note says _No._ with period and all. Clint smirks. 

~

Honeybun becomes a permanent guest in their bed, even after their stupid rotation is over. Well, except for the times not suitable for Honeybun's delicate eyes to witness, in which case it goes in the nightstand drawer to take a nap. 

And then, an Avengers away-mission happens. 

And they're housed in a one-dormitory barrack for a few days as they prep the mission. 

"What is _that_?"

Clint doesn't know who asks the question, but when he looks up, all eyes are on the two beds Bucky has dragged together. In the middle sits Honeybun, where it belongs. 

"What's it look like?" Bucky asks.

"That's Honeybun," Clint says. 

"It doesn't have a name."

"Does too."

"Boys," Natasha says and they all freeze. She approaches, boots clacking ominously on the wooden floor. "Hi, Honeybun," she tells the furry critter. "Welcome to the team."

Clint loves that smug smirk. Also, because it made Bucky laugh and Clint loves that laugh. 

~

It's their anniversary in two months. Clint drafts and discards eight different gift-plus-date strategies. Almost nine, but that last one was half-assed and Bucky deserves a fully assed present. 

Luck has it that he stumbles onto a flyer. Local business, plushie crafter. 

Huh. 

He's out the door without second thought. 

~

Something is wrong. Clint eyes the room with suspicion. It's one of those evenings when they're all together in Tony's large living room, lounging on soft surfaces, drinking expensive juice and eating delicious pizza. They're all here, for a change, arguing about which movies to watch, but there are also furtive glances and whispers. Clint snuggles closer into Bucky's side. 

"Is it me or is there something going on?"

"I think there's a bet going on. Tony's running it. Natasha holds the stash," Bucky says.

Clint sighs. "It's about us, isn't it?"

"Most likely, since we weren't brought in."

"What did we do now?"

Bucky shrugs, then tilts Clint's chin up. Which means kiss— _yes, yes, yes_. Clint makes a smoochie face, Bucky laughs, and then the butterflies flutter in Clint's belly like nobody's business. 

"Whatever we did," Bucky whispers, "I think we can repeat it, but worse, so they'll regret betting on us."

"I like the way you think, Buckybun."

~

Anniversary day is here. They haven't made plans beyond ordering their favorite dishes, a small cake, and a large amount of fancy coffee and tea. They might be awake the entire day and night, but Clint's determined to taste everything. The apartment smells like a coffee shop. Even if it's too early to be awake at nine in the morning, it feels like magic. 

They exchange their gifts as soon as the first cups are finished, Clint vibrating with impatience and Bucky unable to hold off anymore. 

The boxes are the same size. With the same logo. 

They look at each other, eyes wide, before tearing into the wrappers. 

The plushies come out at the same moment. Two purple Hawkeyes, in slightly different outfits. 

Clint turns red. 

"I wanted you to have one," he mumbles, "for when we have separate missions."

"And I wanted Honeybun to have a friend." 

Bucky's smile is so tender that Clint almost tears up. Okay, not almost. 

"Aw, doll. Come here." He pushes the boxes aside and squeezes Clint tight enough to steal the breath out of his lungs. "Why are you crying, sweetheart?"

Clint sniffles against Bucky's neck. 

"You called it Honeybun, it's just an emotional moment for me, you know," he rambles, "when our plushie is accepted by both its dads."

Bucky pets the back of Clint's head, scratching there lightly. "An arrow for your thoughts," he offers quietly.

Clint draws a deep inhale. 

"It's the way you look at me, sometimes," he confesses in a whisper. "Like I'm worth it."

"You are," Bucky says, his other hand holding Clint close. He never wavers in his answer. "You always are."

"You, too. Love you, too."

The minutes stretch in comfortable silence before Clint's stomach grumbles. 

It's not until he has half a pizza slice in his mouth, does Clint realize. "The bet. I think they bet on the gifts we were gonna get each other."

Bucky makes a questioning noise. 

"Someone left out a strategically placed flyer for me to find. You?"

Chewing, Bucky nods. 

"Well," Clint says, "feel up to buying more plushies? Life-size this time?"

Bucky grins.

~

Later that night—tummies full, coffee-buds satisfied, and orders placed—they curl up in bed, the three toys smushed between them. 

"Good night, moon," Clint tells one of the Hawkeyes, "good night, sun," he bops the other's nose. "Good night, Bucky," he places a kiss on Bucky's nose, "and lil' Honeybun."

Bucky chuckles, low and slow and Clint shivers. A thought occurs to him.

"Hm, do you think the Hawkeyes are from parallel universes? What if they are, and what if they're both in love with Honeybun? They'd be together, don't you think? Like a threesome? What if _my_ doppelganger from another universe got stuck here? Would you be with both of us?"

"Clint," Bucky starts to say, but he doesn't finish his thought. Instead, he laughs hard enough to shake the bed.

Clint loves that laugh. 

"I'm sure I'd like any version of you," Bucky wheezes. "But you're the only one for me. You and our three spawn." 

He pets the plushies on their heads with the tip of a metal finger. Clint leans closer for his own pet, but gets a kiss instead, which is way better. And then, just as Bucky tucks the comforter around them in a warm cocoon, he says, "Sleep, doll. We'll keep you safe tonight."

"Mm, night."

~End~


End file.
